


Say it with flowers

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, I know nothing about gardening, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celi likes her garden and her children very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching for ideas, and found this… but I only was searching for excuses to write a Yuurad ^^, so it’s still one too.
> 
> I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing  
>  **Wolfram/Cecilie (Cheri)**  
>  rated  
>  **PG or PG-13**  
>  and include the following things:  
>  **apple, chain, rain**
> 
> Don't know what pairing to write?  
>  [Then let the Kyou Kara Maou Pairing Machine decide for you](http://bitalchemy.tonakaistudio.com/pairingmachine/kkm/)

The blooming season has ended outside, the flowers that can be found are all cultivated inside in the greenhouses now. The sky is dark and it’s threatening to rain as the former Maou kneels beside the flowerbed filled with her most precious creations. The corollas of the Secret Gwendal are long gone, as are Beautiful Wolfram‘s. Conrad stands upon the Earth no more and has withered away. Only the stalks and leaves remain. The seeds have dried up. 

Celi Sighs in regret for her beautiful creations, but still smiles as she carefully collects the dried up seeds, fruits of her dying children. Oh, make no mistake, when she creates something new, she will personally select the flowers and crossbreed them. But nature has such wonderful surprises sometime… and the Gallant Gala are so charming, even tough she did not create them directly. It’s one of the flowers that will be seeded from the red flower each and every time Celi’s Sigh and Beautiful Wolfram are put next to each other. She named it after the apple, both for it’s mixed red and yellow colour, and for the forbidden fruit…

 

One of the plant has not changed much. It has rained too much, and there was not enough sun for it’s fragile buds to prosper, and except for one full sunny week, it has stayed as it is, green, clinging and clutching. The latest of Celi’s creations is a trailing plant, and along it’s stalk are thousands of little heart shaped leaves. As a whole, it looks like a chain or a garland, running through the whole flowerbed, and linking all the others. Now it bears them down… no, it doesn’t weight that much… rather, it’s falling with the stalks that supported it. 

When the flowers had appeared, they had attracted all the external attention. Large, white and fluffy corollas that looked like gauze cloth, and in the centre, golden stamens with black pistils. Beautiful and fragile in the sun, petals falling under the rain. But the main surprise that came with this Loving Yuuri, is that even as a trailing plant, it has not hindered it’s neighbours. It has grown around them, on them and protected them from other weeds or parasites. 

It started to rain, and Celi hurries back inside to sort the precious seeds. They have increased in number this year. Each of them gave it’s fullest, maybe thanks to Loving Yuuri… because it helped protect them. And as usual, Celi will sow them in separate pots, to see what nature has as a surprise for her.

Usually, Celi’s Red Sigh mixes well with everything, each year, there usually is a different new breed mixed in the pot, together with the natural other Celi’s Red Sighs and the clock regular Gallant Gala. The others are rather normal, and mixed breed will come seldom, but they are still there… only Conrad stands upon the Earth will not bring other fruits than what is strictly its. Even if there are different seeds in the mix, they never grow... But it still has brought wonderful colours to some of the other plants’ offsprings. 

\------------

A few weeks after having sowed this season’s seeds, Celi comes back to see what has become of them. As the first flower blooms, there are a lot of Beautiful Wolframs in Wolfram pot, of Secret Gwendal in Gwendal’s pot, of Conrad stands upon the Earth in Conrad’s pot and of Celi’s Red Sigh together with Gallant Gala in her pot. But this year, there are yellow bells in Wolfram’s pot as well, and red bells in Gwendal’s one. In Yuuri’s pot, only the usual garlands of green and some white buds. Well it might be for next year. There was too much rain and not enough sun this season for them to stay open long.

But this year, there was a slight surprise. In Conrad’s pot was a different plant. It was standing high and proud as it’s siblings, but was not in bloom yet. Conrad stands upon the Earth was well known for being the first to open and the last to wither away… so this was somewhat surprising…

As she came back the following day, Celi marvelled again at nature’s creation : a blue flower, wearing the same hue as the others, but with more petals, and, hidden in the centre, yellow stamens and black pistils.

 

\----------

 

THE END.


End file.
